AniWing
by Lebeau-Ishida
Summary: This a GW/Animorphs crossover with occasional smatterings of X-Men&HP, and which does not use any of the Animorphs. I'ts PG-13 just to be on the safe side. One more thing: Review!


lLeBeau: Disclaimer time, folks! I own nothin' except my imagination, Shimuro, and the six girls. Plus their Gundams, Shimuro's, and Loreana (who will be making an appearance later-much later, probably-in the story.) Get it? Got it? Good! Ja ne!  
  
AniWing: After the End, the Beginning Must Come  
  
  
  
I was staying in a huge mansion with the other five. It was actually pretty quiet for once, since Duna was busy outside, stalking Hera with a water cannon. I expected to hear a shriek any minute now, though.  
  
I went up to the attic, to see what I could find. I figured that there was probably something interesting up there, since Quatri had told me that this place had been some sort of a private school once, about three hundred years ago.  
  
I dug through dozens of boxes, till I found an old photo album hidden behind a huge stack of ancient (and I mean ancient-we're talking several hundred years old here) sports magazines. I gently pushed them aside, and pulled the album toward me. I sat back, opened it up, and started carefully flipping through the pages.  
  
There was a picture on the first page that caught my attention. It showed a pair of kids, a boy and a girl, of about my age, standing next to each other and smiling. They were giving each other bunny ears.  
  
The girl had flame-red hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a dark blue midriff T-shirt and black shorts, with blue socks and white sneakers.  
  
The boy had wild brown hair and the same brown eyes as the girl. He was wearing a regular blue T-shirt over a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and brown shorts, with white socks and white-and-blue sneakers.  
  
There was a caption written underneath the picture that said, "The Yagami twins, making fun of each other as usual."  
  
I flipped through a few more pages, then stopped when I found a group shot of a bunch of kids, that included the twins from the first page.  
  
The caption on that one read, "The Next Generation. I think we're in trouble."  
  
I looked at them. They certainly didn't seem to care about too much in that picture. One tall boy with black hair had an arm around a black-haired girl's waist, but it looked like he was being careful not to touch her skin. The flame-haired girl was leaning against a tall blond boy, who had his arm around her. The black-haired boy was giving the blond bunny ears, and they looked enough alike that they were probably brothers. Others were either being normal or messing around in the background.  
  
Who were they? I didn't know, because not a single photo in there had the first name of anyone written under them.  
  
After a while, I put the old photo album down and went digging again. This time, I found a secret compartment hidden under two heavy boxes that looked like they were full of old papers and picture frames and all sorts of stuff like that.  
  
I shoved the boxes out of the way, after trying almost every method of moving them short of jacking them up and out of the way with a crowbar. As it was, it took about three or four power shoves to move them.  
  
Finally I was able to see the little door of the compartment. It was maybe about a foot across. It had a combination lock on it. No way was I getting in it without picking the lock. And to do that, I'd have to borrow Duna's lockpicking tools. No problem. Not like she'd notice; I wouldn't have them long.  
  
I snuck back downstairs and into Duna's room. It didn't take me long to locate what I needed. I grabbed the tools up and practically ran back up to the attic. I immediately set about picking the lock. A few minutes later, I heard a tiny click, and the lock fell off. I pried the little door open, and saw dozens of sheets of paper, a weird little thing I couldn't identify, and a little sky-blue cube.  
  
I reached in and the first piece of paper I pulled out said, "Our friends trusted us to keep their secrets safe after they died. Now that we're gone, it's up to you, whoever you are, to keep our promise. All we can do is hope that you are the right kind of person to trust with this."  
  
I looked down at the papers that still lay inside the compartment. The first sentence written at the top of the page was "My name is Jake." 


End file.
